The Charlie Diary
by klainelove101
Summary: Bryan and David have five boys and one girl, this is the story of their daughter Charlie's life being the only daughter of two gay dads with five older brothers. Rated T just in case
1. Charlie Collins

**Full Name**: Charlie Rose Collins

**Gender**: Female

**Birthday**: July 21st

**Age: **15

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Hair Color** Brown

**Residence**: Los Angeles, California (Collins-Sawyer Residence)

**Family:**

David Sawyer-Collins (Father)

Bryan Sawyer-Collins (Father)

Sawyer Collins (Older Brother,Age 25)

Justin Collins (Older Brother, Age 23)

Andrew Collins (Older Brother, Age 21)

Anderson Collins (Older Brother, Age 19)

Christopher Collins (Older Brother, Age 17)


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Just to let you know they have used the same egg donor and Goldie has been their surrogate for all their children.**

**15 Years Ago**

David lay in bed reading, when Bryan came into the room, "Christopher asleep," he asked Bryan who walked into the room and got in bed.

"Yes, he is."

"Thank goodness for that and he is our last right."

"Well…I was hoping for one more."

"Bry that will be five kids; right when we were about to start having Sawyer we agreed only three kids, not five."

"Please David, I really want a girl."

"Then we can adopt."

"No, I want our own girl that belongs to both of us."

"Bry, we can't decide what we have or we would have had a girl a while ago."

Bryan sighed, "I know, but can we try again this once. I promise it will be our last child."

David sighed as well, knowing if he didn't give in he would never hear the end of this, "Fine, but it's our last one."

"Deal," I said then we turned out our lights and went to asleep.

**Five Months Later**

Bryan, David, and Goldie were at the doctor finding out the sex of the baby, "Looks like another boy" David said, he looked at Bryan who sighed of disappointment as Goldie took his hand, "Sorry Bry."

"Its fine, I just really wanted a daughter, but I'm fine with this," he said wiping some happy/disappointed tears away.

"I'll let you choose the name," David told him.

"Thanks," Bryan said looking at the screen, "Charlie, I want to name him Charlie"

"What about the middle name," Goldie asked.

"Rocky, it can be both," Bryan said.

"Charlie Rocky Collins."

**Four Months Later**

**July 21st**

At the hospital Goldie was just about to give birth to Charlie, "Alright Goldie get ready to push," the doctor said.

"Alright," she breathed.

"On a count of three," he told her.

"Just breathe Goldie," David told her as Bryan held her hand.

"One. Two. push," the doctor said and Goldie pushed ,"I see his head."

"Come on Goldie push again," David and Bryan said, she pushed.

"He's almost there, one more and we should have him," Goldie nodded as sweat dripped down her face and gave one more push and the doctor pulled the baby out, "This is strange."

"Um...doctor where's his...you know boy part," Bryan asked.

"This isn't a boy, this is a girl."

"But four months ago when we found out the sex of the baby, we found out it was a boy," Bryan said.

"The machine must not of been working properly," the doctor said as he handed it to a nurse to clean her after David and Bryan cut the umbilical cord.

"Now what David we have all this boy stuff and nothing for her,"

"We will figure something out, Bry, but now we need to do now is rename her."

A nurse handed Bryan her, "No, I want to keep her name Charlie, but change her middle name to Rose. Charlie Rose Collins."

David smiled, "Alright, I like it. Its different."

Bryan looked at David, "Like us."

"Just like us," David said then gave Bryan a peck on the lips, "Hi Charlie, I'm your papa"

"And I'm dad or daddy," Bryan said then handed her to David.

A few hours later, when Goldie, David, Bryan, and Charlie were in Goldie's hospital room, "David. Bryan I wanted to give you this, to give to Charlie when she enters high school," Goldie said handing them a silk scarlet covering of a book shaped object.

"Thanks Goldie," David said as Bryan pulled it out.

"A diary."

"Yes, Nana gave my mom one when after I was born to give to give to me after I entered middle school. My mom gave me one to give to Shania and now I want to give you one to give to Charlie."

"Aw, Goldie. That's so sweet of course we will," David said

"But I rather wait till she's in high school," Bryan said.

"Agreed, I don't want her getting the idea that she needs to go date guys just because she needs something to write about," David said.

"Or girls, she could date girls."

"So your already trying to turn into a lesbian, can't we let her be at least be a little normal for just a little bit," David asked.

"What's that supposed to mean you turning on the gay and lesbian community."

"No, I'm just saying I don't want our daughter going through something like getting made fun of, she's already going to get made fun of with two gay dads."

"True, but its her decision," Bryan said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have lots of baby boy clothes to return and lots of girl clothes to buy."


	3. Life is not Fair

A/N: Most of the story is in Charlie's P.O.V. if I switch to a different P.O.V. then I will say until then it is mostly Charlie's.

I woke up to the morning sunlight shinning through my bedroom window, sat up in my canopy bed and got out of bed. I went over to my window pushing open the curtains a little more and opening the blinds. I then went and got dressed, it a lace coral dress with white shoes. After getting ready for the day I went downstairs where dad and papa were, papa was watching TV with Chris, my youngest brother and the last brother in the house. "Morning Princess," papa said looking up at me.

"Morning papa," I said walking into the kitchen where dad was making breakfast.

"Hungry Charlie," he asked me as I grabbed an apple.

"No, not really, but I should because someone promised to teach me how to drive before I start high school and his name is papa."

Dad looked up from his cooking and papa looked at dad, "Oh...that's today," dad said.

"Yes, because Jolene already has her permit and a car," I said crossing over to the window that looked at my enemy Jolene Summers' house, which was directly across the street. She was the most popular girl in school, a cheerleader, gets the lead in every musical or just a regular play, and is the lead singer in our show choir group.

"The snotty, rich girl across the street," dad asked.

"No, the other Jolene Summers that lives across the street," I said sarcastically.

"Is that the only reason you want to learn how to drive," dad asked.

"No, I just don't want to start school without one."

"That's not a reason to get one," papa said.

"So no not today," dad said.

I crossed my eyes scowling at them, "Why does this world hate me," I screamed leaving the house slamming the door on my way out, hearing something fall and break but I didn't care.

I grabbed my electric scooter and rode it to the school, the football team was having tryouts and so were the cheerleaders. "Let's go Bulldogs," last years' football captain, William, who I have a crush on but here's the catch he's Jolene's older brother.

After about an hour, the football team had disappeared to the locker rooms and the cheerleaders came up to me, "Look here Poodles, the cat has arrived."

I rolled my eyes standing up, "Where you going kitty Kat," Jolene teased following down the steps.

"Anywhere, but here, because the smell of you annoys me."

"Oh, sweetie. It's called being clean, all girls and women does it, but guess that's kind of hard if you live with only guys."

"Says the girl who has two moms."

"Yes, but I can stay clean. You can't," I frowned looking down at the ground.

"It's alright Charlie Cat, it works for you since cats are suppose to smell."

I looked up, "And so is dog breath, so go do yourself a favor and drink some toilet water."

"Alright, I'll do that next time your dad produces a hit series."

"As a matter a fact he is working on a fantastic show now and I'm the lead."

"Sounds like it's going to be awful."

"Why," one of the Poodles (cheerleaders, just in case you didn't catch that earlier) asked.

"Because you little idiot she's in it and I'm not."

"But you hate her family."

"Yes, but I must be the star."

"Brat," I muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope."

"Good, now come girls we have appointments to get our nails,piggies, and hair done," she told the Poodles as they walked off gossiping.

"You little..." I started.

"Hey Charlie," Ashley, a guy yes he is a guy but his mom and dad are obsessed with anything 'Gone With the Wind' related, what makes it even worse is that he gets bullied for being gay and having a girls' name for a first name. So he has his friends call him Ash

"Hey Ash," I say going over to him, as he pushed up his black, rectangle shapped glasses.

"What are you doing here," he asks, "You don't like school."

"I know, but..."

"Let me guess one of your brothers or one or both of your dads."

"Dads," I answered, he nodded, "No, need to ask you why you are here."

We answered together, "Helping Mrs. Brookes."

"How did you know," he asked

"Your always here helping her no matter what."

"What her grandson is hot"

"Her grandson doesn't even like you or even know you exists, better yet he tried to sit on you last week."

"Yeah because he thought I was adorable and wanted to sit with me."

I shook my head, "Keep dreaming Ash."

"I know it's real."

"And I know it's fake."

Ash and I walked around for a bit talking, before I heaed home, climbing up the tree next to my bathroom. I entered through the window which I always leave cracked open just incase, when I walked into the room dad and papa were there.

"Uh. oh," I said turning back to try and run in the bathroom, but papa grabbed my wrist, "let go of me."

"Charlie sit," he snapped.

I sat down in my desk chair, "Where have you been," dad asked.

"With Ash."

"Who," papa asked

"Ashley."

"Girl or boy," he asked

"Boy."

"Gay or straight?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is this guy friend of your's who is named Ashley who you call Ash, gay or straight?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it's a guy who you are hanging out with."

"He's gay alright, calm down. I know better not to do anything, I hear it every year in health class."

"Ok, we trust you," papa said

"But David, she broke my vase."

"Who cares by a new one," I said crossing my arms.

"Charlie," papa said sternly.

"What we have the money."

"Go to your room."

"This is my room, you get out of my room."

"Charlie" papa snapped "calm down."

"Come on David, lets just give her some space," dad said pulling papa out of my room and shutting the door behind them.

"Life is not fair," I screamed.


End file.
